The Reason
by byakuchiki
Summary: -SONGFIC- -ONESHOT- Byakuya struggles with his feeing of love towards Rukia, so he decides to sing her a song to explain.


**Rated T just to be sure**

**AN: Hiya people! I was listning to this song and I suddenly thought this song fits byakuya towards rukia, so here's a oneshot songfic!**

**Disclaimer stuff: Bleach and its characters are not mine, the song The reason I not mine either, it's Hoobastank's**

**

* * *

**

The Reason

" talking

' thoughts

Byakuya was sitting in his chair behind his desk at the kuchiki mansion in his study. His brush expertly moved across the paper in fluid movements creating one stroke after another. Any person looking at him would think he was just doing some calligraphy, but from the inside, he was troubled, conflicted. Feelings he had abandoned long ago, had started to rise again. Feelings of love towards a certain petite rave haired girl that lives under the same roof. Yes, the great Byakuya Kuchiki has fallen in love with Rukia Kuchiki, his adopted sister, whom he treated like nothing but just another person in his life. Better said, he just left her be, only spoke to her rarely, and even avoided her at the beginning because she looked so much like Hisana. Although he found the differences now.

He didn't know how he should tell her, he feared that Rukia would reject him, but he couldn't bear being without her any longer so he decided to confront her with his feeling tonight.

Rukia was working in her office in the 13th squad when she heard a knock on the door. "You can come in" she said, putting down her brush. The door opened to reveal a messenger of the Kuchiki clan." Byakuya-sama wishes to see you after dinner this evening, he'll be waiting for you in the garden." The messenger said. "Thank you, you can leave now" Rukia said dismissing him. 'I wonder what nii-sama wants…'

Later that night after dinner, Rukia went to the garden, to the bench under the sakura tree were she knew that he would be waiting. When she arrived there, she respectfuly bowed to him and asked "why did you want to speak me nii-sama?" It hurt Byakuya that she still called him nii-sama. He wanted to be much more than a brother to her so badly. "Rukia… I… I have no good way to say this so… let me sing you a song." Byakuya said and he started singing:

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

When Rukia heard that, her eyes widened and she gasped "Byakuya…"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

Rukia started to cry, she felt like everything became to much for her to handle and Byakuya noticed so he held her close.

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you _

When Byakuya finished singing he looked at Rukia and said "Rukia... I know it sounds unlogical after the distance I kept… But I kept this distance because I was scared… Scared that you would reject me… But I love you… I love you more than anyone else in the world and I fully understand if you say no but-" Rukia had cut him off by gently pressing her lips on his. First Byakuya's eyes widened, but then he could only smile and return the kiss. And so came forth the beginning of a beautyfull love.

* * *

**AN: And there ya have it, my second try at a fanfic, a songfic, dunno if it turned out good but I'll leave that up to you readers! Please review and see ya next time!**

**Byakuchiki~~**


End file.
